Chronicles of Middle Earth
by Sakura Kuonji
Summary: Um...my first LOTR fanfiction...Not to be taken seriously; yes I know elves aren't really like that. I decided to rate it PG 13 because that's what LOTR is rated. I appreciate comments and criticism, but no flames, please. [Discontinued...for now]
1. Chronicles of Middle Earth Part One Ch...

            The barracks of Lothlórien's army were standard; each room included two beds, two desks, a small bookshelf, a closet, and a telephone.  You may think that there were no telephones in Middle-Earth, but it was a well-guarded secret of Tolkien's that the technology of that era was beyond that of now.  That being beside the point, the room that this story starts in was no different than any other barrack.

            The doorknob to that room turned slowly.  In walked an elf; her movements calm and stately.  She leaned a little on the carved wooden staff she carried in her hand, and her breathing was slightly hard.  Her long, loose bright yellow hair swept around her ankles with every step.  Her blue long-sleeved shirt under her sleeveless leather tunic matched her glittering sky-blue eyes perfectly, and her brown pants tucked neatly into her knee-length worn brown boots.  She tucked one of a pair of twin braids, one on either side of her head, behind one of her long, pointy ears.

            As she sat down on her bunk, a green blur zoomed into the room at lightning speeds.  It literally bounced off all four walls and the ceiling before coming to a rest on the other bed.  A small, slender elf with sparkling blue-violet eyes giggled and pulled off her boots.  She wore a light green shirt and a pair of dark green trousers.  Below her knees and elbows she had a loose wrap of brown linen over her clothes.  Her bouncy golden hair was drawn back into two high buns and a ponytail reaching down to her knees.

            The first elf rested her staff against the wall.  "Amai, calm down and get some sleep.  We have another battle practice at Mirkwood tomorrow morning."  Her soft voice was like a cool, quiet ocean breeze on a summer's day.  "Wake me up when it's time."  With that she began to get ready for bed.

            "Another one?  And you know you'll be up before me, Lilith."  Amai's high, energetic voice was a bubbling forest stream glinting in the sunlight.  She slipped her quiver of gold-fletched arrows onto the ground beside her bed.  A short, sharp dagger soon followed.

            Lilith nodded.  "Yes, I probably will.  But if we're late it's not my fault."

            She got no answer.  Her friend was already sleeping.  Lilith shook her head and soon joined her in slumber.

            It seemed that she had only slept for mere minutes, but by the clock on the wall, it was exactly five minutes until they had to be at Mirkwood.  Lilith opened her eyes fully and jumped out of bed.

            "Amai!  Amai, wake up!  We're late!"

            She got no response out of the elf excepting "I'll have a bit more sugar with that."  She grabbed a half-full bucket of cold water and threw the contents on her friend.

            She awoke, spluttering.  "What the…hey!  That's cold!"

            Lilith glared at her.  "We are going to be late if you don't move yourself!  Hurry and get in your battle uniform!"

            Amai changed as quickly as she could; she stashed her dagger in her boot and shouldered her quiver.  She grabbed a bow from above the door and faced Lilith.

            Her friend had also armed up; a bow was clenched tightly in her left hand and the crystal-tipped staff was in her right.  A small, sheathed dagger was thrust in her belt.  Lilith's blue eyes glittered coldly with anticipation for the battle.  "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

            "On to Mirkwood!" answered Amai.  "But how will we get there?  It's a very long trip, and if we don't get there in two minutes, the captain will have our hides."

            Lilith held out her staff.  The crystal began to glow a soft blue.  "Hold on to the staff."

            Amai gripped it nervously.  She wasn't very comfortable with magic of any sort, even when she knew that her friend had a very good control over it.

            There was a blue-white flash of light, and they were gone.


	2. Chronicles of Middle Earth Part One Ch...

In a dark corner of the Wood-elf king's palace, two elves suddenly appeared.One of them, dressed in a green shirt and dark green leggings, hastily drew her hand away from the crystal-topped staff the other held.

"Well, I guess we don't need to hurry anymore.Do you want to know what I heard about today's battle, Lilith?" Amai said as she strode off towards the training grounds.

"If it's anything about sugar, I'm not listening," replied her friend dryly as she took the lead.

Amai pretended she didn't hear that."I heard that the _Prince is here, and that he's going to oversee the practice today!Isn't it exciting?"She began to bounce up and down._

Lilith merely nodded.

The leader of the practice was giving out orders to where everyone was being placed."Amai, you're in second rank today."

Amai bowed slightly and ran off to her station. Lilith watched her go then turned to the commander.He assigned her to front rank, and she set up in front of Amai.They flashed quick smiles at each other and stood to attention.

Holographic (what'd I tell you?) orcs howled and screeched on the other side of the field they were using.An arrow or a sword-stroke from one of them would not only take you out of the battle, it would take you out of the whole month's practice.So far, Lilith and Amai had used a combination of skill, teamwork, and very good luck to remain, but as the less skilled elves were skimmed out of the fight, the opponents became stronger, more clever, and more numerous.

Suddenly, with a roar of war cries and a clash of metal against metal, battle was joined.Amai, her eyes serious, shot an arrow into the throat of a charging orc.He flickered out of existence, clawing at his neck.

Lilith raised her staff.An icy jet of water burst from it, "killing" a large group of orcs instantly.She repeated the process, but her mind wasn't on the battle at hand.She scanned the crowd of spectators, searching for the prince of Mirkwood.

Someone caught her gaze.She gasped as she was drawn into sapphire blue eyes.They sparkled like the surface of a deep river, hiding away deeper knowledge and wisdom beneath the surface.She pulled away with an effort and looked over the elf with such beautiful eyes.

He had blonde hair pulled back into a half-ponytail and wore green and gray traveling clothes.He was slender, but looked very strong.A quiver full of arrows and a bow lay at his feet and a long knife was thrust in his belt.His face seemed young, but his eyes told of many hardships and many deaths.Once again, Lilith felt herself falling into those endless eyes.

Amai was like lightning, shooting orcs at a rate that defied the laws of physics.She dodged an axe-stroke from a particularly large orc and, in one fluid motion, pulled her dagger out of her boot and drove it into his heart.She looked around to see how her friend fared.

Lilith wasn't paying attention to the battle, seemingly transfixed by someone in the crowd.Before Amai got a chance to see who it was, an orc sniper shot at her friend.Without thinking, Amai tackled Lilith, knocking her to the ground and breaking her trance.The arrow flew over their heads, whistling as it passed.

"Amai," Lilith gasped out.The impact with the ground had knocked the wind out of her.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Amai almost shrieked, panting from the panic that had just swept through her."What in the world did you think you were you doing?"

"I was…" Lilith trailed off, looking in the crowd for the handsome elf.Her search proved fruitless; it seemed he had left.She almost felt disappointment, but there was a battle at hand, and she had to deal with it first."I'll tell you later.Thanks for saving me."

Her anger passing, Amai shrugged it off."It was nothing.I know you'd do the same for me.Back to battle it is!"She grabbed her weapons from where she had dropped them and ran back to her post.

Lilith made sure that Amai was all right; she knew her friend had a way of hiding her hurts.Satisfied, she turned back to the battle with a resigned sigh.

"Who was that?" she whispered to herself.

Disclaimer: Yeah I know I kinda forgot to put a disclaimer on chapter one.Whoops!Anyway, the only things that really truly belong to me are Amai and Lilith (and someone else who I'll be introducing much much later!)Legolas doesn't belong to me *sob sob* but I wish he did.Blah blah blah.__


	3. Chronicles of Middle Earth Part One Ch...

Me: Guys thank you SOOOOO much for reviewing!Love y'all!Anyway, back to Middle Earth!

Amai and Merry: Where's the sugar?

Me: *pulls a pair of nunchaku out of my pocket threateningly* If you guys don't leave me alone so I can write, there won't be any sugar for you at all for the rest of your lives!!

Amai: But I'm immortal…

Me: THAT'S THE POINT!!!

Merry: *turns the page* Anyway, here's chapter three!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lilith and Amai sat on their respective bunks, each absorbed in their individual nighttime activities.Amai was spooning sugar into her mouth like there was no tomorrow, completely happy with herself.Lilith, on the other hand, gazed out the window with her head in her hand, thinking about what had passed that day.Part of her wanted to concentrate on how much the orcs had improved this battle, analyzing their strategies and preparing for tomorrow's battle.However, her thoughts invariably strayed to her brief encounter with the striking elf.Who was he?And why were his eyes so sad?

Amai scraped the last of the sugar from the bottom of the bowl and set it down in front of her."So, did you see the Prince?" she asked impossibly cheerfully, one of the effects of being on an eternal sugar high.

Lilith blinked, startled out of her reverie."Well, I didn't see anyone that looked like a prince," she answered cautiously, "but I did see a very handsome elf."

Amai licked her fingers, savoring every bit of sweetness she could."Maybe that was the Prince."

"I don't think it was."Inside, Lilith was mentally biting her lip.I hope it wasn't, she thought.Princes weren't allowed to marry common soldiers.Wait, how did I start thinking about marriage?You can't fall in love with someone just by looking at them, can you?

Amai scrutinized Lilith, sensing that Lilith wasn't telling all.However, she decided to let things lie and returned to swiping the sugar out of the inside of the bowl with her finger."Well, point him out for me next battle.There is one tomorrow, isn't there?"

Lilith was formulating a plan to find the strange elf and learn who he was."Yes, but I don't think I will be participating in this one."

"Huh?Why not?" asked Amai.

"I have plans.Please tell the captain."Lilith's voice was kept carefully emotionless, and her eyes revealed nothing of what she thought.Amai was beginning to get worried, but she knew better than to question her friend.Lilith was much too good with magic to annoy.

"Well, all right, but it's not my fault if you get in trouble," she replied, pushing her cares to the back of her mind and burying them in sugar and sunlight.

"I will be at the field when the battle starts, though.Wake me up when it's time," said Lilith, using her traditional good-night.

"You'll be up before…"Before Amai could even finish her sentence, she had fallen asleep, her golden hair in disarray around her small, delicate face.

Lilith smiled at her friend and lay on her bed.Sleep was a long time coming, however, with the weight of what she was planning on her mind.The face of the elf she had become infatuated with was ever-present in her mind, and his eyes seemed an invitation for respect and care.She fell into the eyes as she almost did earlier, and, when sleep finally came, she dreamed of things that she did not know the meaning of, things that she could only learn by meeting the mysterious elf.

Disclaimer: All hail Tolkien-sama, creator of Aragorn and Legolas!Ya, Amai still belongs to me, and I'm wondering if I should take the credit for Lilith or if I should give it to my friend who kind of started this with me.Ugh I don't wanna go through how this story was born, although I will admit that together, we can come up with some really sick and twisted things that haven't come up yet so I won't mention them.

Merry: But you just did mention them.

Me: *hits him over the head with a pillow*

AN: Yeah, this one's pretty short, but as I'm doing this by scene some of them will be absurdly long and some will be amazingly short. Later.


	4. Chronicles of Middle Earth Part One Ch...

Author's note: Just watched LOTR: TT again and *sigh*….Legolas…

Micah: Keep your hands off him!  
Me: Sheesh, all right, all right!  For cryin' out loud!  *grumble* By the way, Micah is the friend who sorta inspired me to write this.

Amai: Read on and maybe it'll get to the interesting bits!

Merry: *sarcastically* Y'mean the parts that involve you?

Me: *sigh* Why do I put up with this?  Here's chapter four.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

            Amai awoke to the birds singing in the trees.  She blinked; she was more used to waking up to cold water in her face.  She turned her head to the other bunk and saw that Lilith was still sleeping.  She pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

            "I am awake...before Lilith," she whispered to no one in particular.  "...Do you know what this means?"

            Lilith's dreams of peaceful rivers and handsome elves were brought to an abrupt halt as Amai began tickling her out of bed.  She yelped indignantly and glared at her roommate.  "Why did you wake me up?"

            Amai grinned back at her.  "Well, I was up before you and I couldn't resist!  And, well, the sun's already up.  I thought we might want to get going."

            Lilith gasped.  "Oh, no!  We're going to be late because we both overslept!  Come on!"  She grabbed Amai's hand and they went through with their normal morning rituals.  After all, at least one of them always overslept.

Amai and Lilith entered the battlefield, both assigned to front rank.  Amai was her usual impossibly cheerful self, although there may have been a hint of worry in her blue-violet eyes.  Amai was more intelligent than she let on, and she wondered what her friend was up to.  Knowing Lilith, it was something dangerous.

            Lilith was more than preoccupied that day, scanning the crowd for the elf that had entranced her the day before.  However, no one caught her eye, and she soon gave up the search.  Her plan had yet to be put into action; she would find him again no matter what the risk.

            Battle was engaged, the two friends joining almost unconsciously.  Amai was soon absorbed in the flow of her dagger; thrust, parry, jab, her fluid movements making it seem more like a dance than an attack.  Lilith chose a different tactic than the one she had used the day before.  With well-placed aim, she froze several orcs solid, creating effective shields from enemy fire.  She deliberately froze several to protect Amai, but then disappeared without a sound.

            It took several minutes for Amai to realize that Lilith wasn't there; she was so caught up in the action.  During a lull in the fighting, she wiped her forehead and turned to see how her friend fared.  She blinked, seeing that her blue-eyed partner was gone.  For a few frantic seconds, she looked desperately for a sign of Lilith.  Then she remembered that Lilith had mentioned that she might not participate past the beginning of the battle.  Amai, though she was still worried, focused once more on the battle.  She'd ask Lilith about it later.

            Her eyes swept over the crowd like silk; she suddenly became snagged.  She found herself staring into a pair of solemn sapphire eyes, ageless and filled with many years' wisdom.  She couldn't look away, and the eyes held her in their grip, searching for something.  She felt like a very small child in the presence of a much older brother.  It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long while and one that would cause her many conflicting emotions in her time.

            She was brought back to reality by the whistling sound of an arrow nearby.  She ducked just in time to feel the rush of air over her head and the arrow clipped off half a lock of her golden hair.  A fire ignited in her blue-violet eyes, and she turned the archer-orc into a pincushion of her arrows.  She rejoined the battle with a new determination, strange encounters with fair elves pushed to the back of her mind.  However, that was still working actively, and she couldn't help but wonder if this was the elf that Lilith had mentioned.  Also, Amai believed that there was something more to this elf; perhaps he was a certain son of a certain King...as she looked for him again to try to prove her idea, he had gone.

            Lilith stood at the back of the crowd, standing on the toes of her boots to see if she could find the same elf.  Through the sea of pointy ears and light hair, there was no sign of the grey-green travelers' clothes or his deep blue eyes.  She was at a loss as to what to do.  If she couldn't see him again, she felt as though her heart would burst from her chest, it was so full of inexplicable and contradicting feelings.  She needed to learn who he was and why his eyes seemed so sad.

            The battle was over before either of the warrior-maidens realized.  Amai sighed in relief, thankful that she got through another battle, ignoring the roaring in her ears from so many unanswered questions.  Lilith sighed in disappointment, wondering if she would ever see those beautiful azure eyes again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Disclaimer: I own Middle Earth.  'Nuff said.

Disembodied voice: I am the ghost of J.R.R. Tolkien!

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  I'm sorry I'm sorry! *bows her head to the floor* Gomen nasai!  Wait, wrong language...*sweatdrop*

Anyway, sorry I took so long to get this out!  I got a little burnt out.  Gomen nasai!  Wait, that's still the wrong language...


	5. Chronicles of Middle Earth Part One Ch...

Author's Note: ...things'll start adding up soon, I promise.  I know, so far it's super boring but I promise to get to the good part.  And I promise that it'll get much more exciting from herein on.  Oh, and Micah, I'm sorry if I don't have this part exactly right; I couldn't remember which part came first.  Anyway, at long last, here it is!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

            Amai stumbled into the room, her blue-purple eyes half-closed and tired.  She yawned, covering her mouth, and hastily poured herself a cup of sugar.  She sank onto her bed and began shoveling sugar into her system.  As she gradually became more awake, the questions that had plagued her since the day's earlier fight came to the forefront of her mind.  Who was the mysterious elf?  And what in the name of Elbereth did Lilith do while she was gone?

            As if to answer her question, the door creaked open and Lilith herself walked in dejectedly.  Her boots scuffed along the floor as she walked into their shared bedroom.

            "Where have you been this whole time?" Amai asked after finishing her current mouthful of sugar.

            Lilith threw herself onto the bed with a sigh.  "I was looking for him.  You know; the elf I saw at the battle yesterday?"

            Amai twirled her sugar around with her spoon thoughtfully.  "I think I saw him today."

            "What?!  You saw him?"  Lilith sat bolt upright, her eyes suddenly alert and eager.

            Amai nodded, not looking up.  "Yes.  He was at the battle, but he left after a little while.  I think he was looking for someone."

            "Are you sure it was him?"

           Amai looked up and said "Would any other have eyes like that?" her own eyes meeting Lilith's ice-blue.

            Lilith toyed with one of her twin braids.  Well, he came again today, but I missed him, she thought ruefully.  "I'm going to go freshen up.  Make sure no one comes in on inspection."  She walked off to the washroom.

            "I will," was the sing-song reply.

            As the sound of the shower reached Amai's ears, the phone rang.  She groaned and put down her beloved sugar.  "Hello?"

            "Hello.  Were you at the battle at Mirkwood today?"  The speaker was unknown to Amai, and even more worrisome, it was male.

            Amai scowled.  "Yes.  What's it to you?"

            The man on the other line paused, apparently taken aback by Amai's audacity.  "Um...do you have a roommate?"

            "Well, isn't _that_ a personal question!  Who are you, anyway?" she yelled back.  The sugar had definitely woken her up.

            "Amai, could you keep it down, please?  There are people in the other barracks, you know, and some of them are probably trying to sleep," Lilith said, walking out of the bathroom in a fresh outfit, her long blonde hair dripping wet.

            Amai covered the receiver with her hand.  "But, Lilith, there's a _guy on the phone!  And he's asking personal questions!"_

            Lilith picked up the phone.  "Hello, this is Lilith.  Please excuse my roommate; she's...young."

            "And just what is that supposed to mean?" Amai muttered under her breath, returning to her sugar.  She savored it thoughtfully, watching as Lilith blushed and went white by turns.  She couldn't piece together much out of the one-sided conversation, just "Oh" and "I'll be right there."

            Lilith put down the phone with a shaking hand.  "Amai, I'm going out for a while.  You stay here."  She walked out the door in a half-daze, twirling her staff idly in her hands.  Maybe she could figure out who the mysterious elf was, and why she was so attracted to him.

            Amai licked the last remnants of sugar from her fingers.  "I better follow her and make sure she doesn't do something stupid," she said as she made sure her dagger was secure in her boot.  She pulled on a grey elf-cloak that would hide her in the shadows and stepped out the door.  Things were starting to get _interesting._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Disclaimer: *long chirping crickets silence*

Merry: She's gone!

Amai: Coward!  Sacchi doesn't own anything but her socks.

Me: Hey!!!


End file.
